Shiki (2012)
Shiki (屍鬼) is an anime television series based on the horror novel by Fuyumi Ono. The series originally aired in Japan between July 8, 2010 and December 30, 2010, consisting of 24 episodes. The series was released in North America on Blu-Ray and DVD by FUNimation Entertainment on May 29, 2012. English Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *David Wald - Toshio Ozaki 'Secondary Cast' *Alexis Tipton - Kaori Tanaka *Cherami Leigh - Sunako Kirishiki *Chris Burnett - Toru Mutou *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Ritsuko Kunihiro *Ian Sinclair - Tatsumi *J. Michael Tatum - Seishirou Kirishiki *Jerry Jewell - Natsuno Yuki *John Burgmeier - Seishin Muroi *Luci Christian - Akira Tanaka *Lydia Mackay - Chizuru Kirishiki *R Bruce Elliott - Tomio Ookawa *Tia Ballard - Megumi Shimizu *Todd Haberkorn - Masao Murasako 'Minor Cast' *Alison Viktorin - Shizuka Matsuo *Anastasia Muñoz - Azusa Koide *Ben Phillips - Towada (ep11) *Bill Flynn - Mitsuo Tadokoro *Bill Jenkins - Masaji (ep5) *Bradley Campbell - Tamo Saidachi *Brian Mathis - Iwao (ep21.5), Yuzuki (ep15) *Brina Palencia - Shigeki Maeda (ep21.5) *Bruce Lewis - Bungo Gyouda (ep6) *Bryan Massey - Maeda (ep13) *Caitlin Glass - Yoshie Kurahashi *Charlie Campbell - Yoshikazu (ep13) *Chris Cason - Ishida (ep2) *Chris Rager - Atsushi Ookawa *Christopher Bevins - Masaki Tashiro *Christopher R. Sabat - Hasegawa *Chuck Huber - Mutou *Clarine Harp - Fujiyo Takano (ep6) *Cole Brown - Takeo Shimizu, Yoshihide Katou (ep6) *Cris George - Ikebe *Cynthia Cranz - Nao Yasumori *Dana Schultes - Motoko Maeda, Sumie Katou (ep6) *Dennis Maher - Takafumi (ep15) *Eric Vale - Takatoshi Hirosawa *Grant James - Shinmei *Gregory Lush - Shimoyama *Ian Sinclair - 77 (ep16) *Jād Saxton - Yuki Shiomi *Jamie Marchi - Kyoko Ozaki *Jennifer Green - Shizuko Mutou *Jennifer Seman - Miwako Muroi *Jeremy Inman - Takemura (ep15) *Jerry Russell - Oitarou *Jessica Cavanagh - Tomiko (ep21.5) *Joel McDonald - Mikiyasu Yasumori *John Swasey - Sasaki (ep20.5) *Jonathan Brooks - Sadafumi (ep20.5) *Josh Grelle - Tamotsu Mutou *Judy Keith - Etsuko Gyouda (ep6), Setsuko Yasumori (ep9), Tamae Itou (ep11) *Juli Erickson - Tae Yano *Julie Mayfield - Namie *Kara Edwards - Shihori (ep21.5) *Kayla Carlyle - Chizuko Murasako *Kenny Green - Munehide Murasako *Kent Williams - Koike *Laurie Steele - Kiyomi Nagata *Leah Clark - Satoko Isaki *Linda Leonard - Fuki Gotouda (ep2), Sachiko Tanaka, Sawako Tanaka (ep1) *Linda Young - Ikumi Itou *Luci Christian - Yaeko Ootsuka *Mark Stoddard - Tokujirou Yasumori *Martha Harms - Hiroko Shimizu *Marti Etheridge - Chiyomi (ep20.5) *Maxey Whitehead - Hiromi Murasako *Melanie Mason - Mieko Murasako (ep2) *Melinda Wood Allen - Takeko Hirosawa *Micah Solusod - Takami (ep1) *Mike McFarland - Yuuki Shiomi *Monica Rial - Midori Kunihiro (ep9), Taro *Nancy Sherrard - Atsuko *Newton Pittman - Tsurumi *Pam Dougherty - Takae Ozaki *Patric Carroll - Isami (ep21.5) *Phil Parsons - Hirosawa, Yoshikazu Tanaka *Robert McCollum - Munetaka Murasako *Ryan Reynolds - Susumu Yasumori *Scott Freeman - Yasuyuki Ootsuka *Shelley Calene-Black - Kazuko *Sheridan Wright - Junko Yasumori *Sonny Strait - Hayami *Stephanie Young - Kanami *Steve Powell - Yasuzou Matsumura *Trina Nishimura - Aoi Mutou *Wendy Powell - Yasuyo Hashiguchi *Wilbur Penn - Ebuchi 'Additional Voices' *Aleisha Force *Andrew Chandler *Angela Chase *Ben Bryant *Ben Phillips *Bill Jenkins *Bob Carter *Bob Magruder *Brandon Potter *Brian Capshaw *Brian Mathis *Bruce Carey *Bruce Lewis *Caitlin Glass *Catherine DuBord *Chris Cason *Christopher Bevins *Cynthia Cranz *Dana Lewin *Dana Schultes *Daniel Penz *David Trosko *Dennis Maher *Ed Blaylock *Elias Taylorson *Elizabeth Evans *Emily Gray *Greg Dulcie *Greg Houser *Greg Silva *Ian Sinclair *J. Michael Tatum *Jarrod Greene *Jason Douglas *Jennifer Green *Jennifer Seman *Jeremy Inman *Jim Johnson *Joel McDonald *John Burgmeier *Josh Grelle *Justin Cook *Keith Kubal *Kent Williams *Kim Foster *Lara Woodhull *Laurie Steele *Leah Clark *Linda Leonard *Liza Gonzales *Lucy Small *Martha Harms *Matt Ransdell *Matt Thurston *Melanie Mason *Melinda Wood Allen *Micah Solusod *Mike McFarland *Monica Rial *Nancy Sherrard *Newton Pittman *Patric Carroll *Randy Pearlman *Ricco Fajardo *Ryan Manalansan *Scott Freeman *Scott Hinze *Shelley Osterberger *Shelton Windham *Sheridan Wright *Steve Powell *Susan Small *T.A. Taylor *Viktor Walker *Wendy Welch *Wilbur Penn *Z. Charles Bolton Category:Anime Category:2012 Anime